


A Fine Mess Hall

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Series: Femslash February 2020 [14]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: There is nothing more stressful than seeing a room of people and knowing that they all can see you.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: Femslash February 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620421
Kudos: 28





	A Fine Mess Hall

She didn’t want to be here at all. There were so many people all gathered here that it almost took her breath away. And they all were okay with being so close to each other and eating? Willingly? What was wrong with eating in your room? That’s where she’d like to eat. There were no eyes on you and no one thought any mean thoughts around you. It was peaceful and she liked it that way. 

But Edelgard had invited her to lunch. She loved her a lot, but being out here was also a lot. She only had a finite amount of energy, so she had better not be upset with her when she couldn’t do her homework tonight because she used all her energy being in public. 

Going to see her girlfriend was already nerve wracking enough without adding a crowd into all of this. She didn’t need an audience to see her make a fool of herself. Her stomach was in knots. If it weren’t for the fact that she knew that no matter what Edelgard said that Hubert would only drag her back out, she would’ve apologized and said she was sick and couldn’t go. Eating in front of people felt like a lot, even if the person was someone she loved. 

Edelgard was someone very important. So that meant that there was going to be people watching her. And as her girlfriend, Bernadetta was going to be watched just as hard. And she knew that she was an embarrassing person. She screamed, she ran off, she liked weird things, by all accounts she wasn’t someone that Edelgard should date. 

But she had such a beautiful smile. It was warm like sitting next to a fireplace curled up under a blanket with tea. And Bernadetta couldn’t refuse her when she asked her if she wanted to eat lunch with her. And even if it felt like some sort of cruel joke that she’d not only be with her, but want to be seen with her, but Edelgard wasn’t like that. She was too noble and kind to do something like that. 

She scanned the dining hall for her. Her white hair made her easy to find, but so far she couldn’t see her. She really wished she could be taller, because that’d make this so much easier. Hubert probably wouldn’t be too far behind, and he was taller than both of them. She’d just have to look for the student that looked the most like they could steal her soul with a glance, and that was probably him. 

It wasn’t a very long search until she gave up looking. She’d just take a seat at an unoccupied end of a table. She wouldn’t grab food because the idea of eating and having people seeing her and analyzing her every move made her lose her appetite. The dining hall had lots of yummy food, but there wasn’t a chance that she’d eat it so easily in front of this many people. 

Dread filled her the longer she waited. It was today, right? She didn’t grab the wrong day? Edelgard might’ve given her plenty of time to worry about this, but she also gave her just as much time to get ready for this. The matter was if in all her stress, that she remembered to get the date right. Because she was starting to think that she was a day early or something. Edelgard would’ve said something if she missed it, and she would’ve had to leave the country out of sheer embarrassment and live on a deserted rock in the middle of nowhere eating coconuts for the rest of her life. 

“Bernadetta?” 

She screamed. The only voice she was emotionally prepared for was Edelgard’s. She did not want to be perceived by anyone else. Especially now, seeing as she was on the brink of a panic attack. 

“Bernadetta, I have come to escort you to your meeting with Lady Edelgard.” The words were barely enough to cling onto, but they cleared her mind enough for her to focus on who it was that was speaking to her. It was always a little (a lot) stressful to see Hubert, but right now he meant that she could see Edelgard. So she’d accept it. 

“Sorry, let’s go?” Hopefully he wasn’t too mad that she screamed like that. She was also completely fine with leaving with him right now. Screaming only made it so there were more eyes on her, which was possibly the worst scenario. 

As they walked, she couldn’t tell if she appreciated or hated the fact that he wasn’t much for conversation. The fact that he wasn’t yelling at her for messing up was greatly appreciated. Because if he yelled at her, her heart might stop and as rough as things were for Bernie, she didn’t want to leave just yet. But the fact that he wasn’t saying anything might end up killing her yet. 

Because now that they were walking in silence, she was free to overthink to her fullest ability. He was picking her up, so that meant that she did remember the right day. But what if she had gotten the time wrong, and that Edelgard was being kind to her and planned to have lunch early when there wasn’t as many students around like the Professor did when they wanted to invite her to lunch with another student. What if he had been waiting for her after Edelgard went back to her room after eating lunch alone? And now she was going to get scolded twice. If she got scolded twice, and one of those times by Edelgard then she definitely wasn’t going to make it. 

Her heart was pounding like it was going to explode as they climbed the stairs and Hubert led her to her room. She could already hear how upset Edelgard was going to be with her. She had heard the tone used many times on her classmates who were acting up, and their transgression paled in comparison to hers. What she had done on this day was terrible and she knew it would never be forgiven. 

He opened the door, and she had no choice but to walk in. But now in the room, it was a completely different scene than she expected. Instead of standing by the window in silence, waiting to corner and yell at her like her father did, Edelgard was sitting at a beautiful table. It had all sorts of yummy looking treats and a lit candle to the side. She kinda looked embarrassed about something. 

“My apologies, Bernadetta. When I invited you to lunch, I was so wrapped up in keeping the details a secret, that I failed to mention my desired location or time. I hope I didn’t end up catching you at an inopportune time.” She was apologizing to her? That definitely wasn’t what she was expecting. That might’ve been almost as opposite of yelling as you could get. 

A few relieved giggles escaped. It was hard to remember that there were people out there that weren’t like her dad. It wasn’t fair to compare her to him in any way. She was a saint, and he… She just wasn’t going to think about him right now. 

“Here I thought that I messed up and you were going to yell at me because I made you wait.” 

“I promise that I would never yell at you over such a thing. I am aware of your circumstances, and that it takes time to gather the courage to do such tasks. I appreciate that you’re willing to do things for me outside of your comfort zone.” Even if she kept a formal tone with her, Bernadetta really appreciated everything Edelgard said. She knew that she could be a hassle, but she was still willing to accept her, and even understand that she wasn’t as invincible as she was. 

“I’m just glad that this wasn’t at the dining hall. There were so many people there that I’m not even sure if I’d be able to do it.” Being one on one could be scary, but it was so much better than the alternative. 

“You went to the dining hall?” Edelgard was absolutely mortified. That was the right reaction to having to eat around so many people. There was comfort in knowing that even someone like Edelgard hated it there too. “I had no idea. I promise that in the future that I will do a better job of making clear plans.” 

“It’s fine. If it’s for you I don’t mind.” 

“No, it is not fine. As the partner of the Imperial Princess, you deserve to be treated with the respect you deserve, not the respect you think you deserve. We will work on this in the future.” 

“It’s r-really fine.”

“No, I insist.”

  
  



End file.
